This Is Why I'm Hot
by KissingFire
Summary: This is why you should never accuse your boyfriend of cheating on you...He always has a reasonable explanation...V-Day one-shot.


**Totally random. Probably post-City of Glass.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassie Clare, Song belongs to Mims.**

**~T~I~W~I~H~**

"Jace-"

"No." He stubbornly crossed his arms and his chin jutted up. "You listen to me. You're just jealous."

Clary scoffed. "Jealous of _who? _At least I don't throw myself at guys that I _can see already has a girlfriend!" _She scowled, shouting the last part.

Jace shook his head. "Nuh uh. It's 'cause I'm hotttt," he said, confidently.

_Oh, for the love of-_

"Jace," Clary tried to reason with her boyfriend in a slow, calming voice. "When you give off the impression that you're single, girls are bound to shove their boobs up in your face."

Jace shook his head. "It seems you have joined Simon on the dark side of envy..." He turned his back on her, and pressed the PLAY button of Isabelle's iPod dock, and turning the volume of his stepsister's mini music device up.

"For the love of God..." Clary groaned and shook her head. "Not this again..."

Jace grinned crookedly at her, and began to..model and flip his hair to the song. How embarrassing for her.

_This is why I'm hot (hot)_

_This is why I'm hot (hot)_

_This is why_

_This is why_

_This is why I'm hot._

Clary bit her lip, and shook her head. How the hell did he manage to look sexy while dancing to that stupid song...?

_This is why I'm hot (hot)_

_This is why I'm hot (hot)_

_This is why_

_This is why_

_This is why I'm hot (hot)_

Really, how on Earth could he be enjoying himself?

Magnus came up from behind her, and shook his head, shedding rainbow-colored glitter onto her. "How incredibly sad for you," he said in a voice indicating he was not the least bit sympathetic for her crisis. "You were better off with the leech."

Clary shook her head. "Or maybe I should've stuck with Damon and Stefan, and forget about those two."

Magnus smirked. He shared her little crush on the two vampire actors. "True that."

_I'm hot cuz I'm fly (fly)_

_You ain't cuz you not _

_(not)_

_This is why_

_This is why_

_This is why I'm hot (hot)_

Jocelyn walked in the Institute library, and choked on her coffee when she saw her only daughter's boyfriend jerking his hips and flipping his hair to an old rap song.

"Clary," she hissed in the Shadowhunter girl's ear. "What the hell is the future father of my grandbabies doing?"

Clary winced. "Embarrassing me for accusing him of cheating on me."

Jace looked over at the three of them and winked. Then began to sing along:

_I'm hot cuz I'm fly_

_You ain't cuz you not_

_(Jace)_

_This is why_

_This is why_

_This is why I'm hot (hot)_

_This is why I'm hot_

_I don't gotta rap_

_I could sell a mill sayin' nothin' on the track._

"Is that my iPod he's listening to?" Izzy demanded, her arms crossed. "'Cause I told him that the next time he did that, I'd show you his Beanie Baby collection."

Clary spun around. "His _what?"_

Isabelle coughed. "Nothing." She added under her breath, "Asshole had better hope that isn't my Dock..."

_I represent New York_

_I got it on my back_

_N***as say that we lost it_

_So Imma bring it back..._

Alec elbowed his boyfriend. "Isn't that your guyliner Jace is wearing?" He asked, pointing at his stepbrother.

Magnus squinted. "That son of a bitch..."

_I love the dirty dirty_

_Cuz n***as show me love_

_The ladies start to bounce _

_As soon as I hit the club._

Jace grabbed Clary around the waist and picked her up, and started spinning her around, still chanting the lyrics.

He stopped the song, and dropped his girlfriend. "Believe me now?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "I still don't think-"

"SHE BELIEVES YOU," the traumatized voices of Jocelyn, Magnus, Isabelle, and Alec yelled.

Jace smirked. "Wonderful. Now let me show you a song about how Simon feels-"

Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" blared from the iPod.

"Dammit..."

**~T~I~W~I~H~**

**I know it wasn't the whole song but...*sticks tongue out* Last minute decision, alright?**

**Review...Or I'll send a dancing and singing Jace to your house...(Which isn't as great as you may think...)**

**~KissingFire**


End file.
